psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MystoganUSM/Elemental Arts
Introduction to Elemental Arts Elemental Arts refers to practices that relies on the controlling and manipulation of either one or more form of the elements. It is one of the most common Arts seen in today’s spiritual society. The element could be as well-known like fire, or less well known like crystal. Whatever elements you utilizes make sure you are well practiced in it or you are likely to hurt yourself rather than performing a trick To practice this Art you must understand the element of choice, be like it, feel it and is one with it. Once you are in the same state as the element will you be able to manipulate, control and/or put it to use. The Mindset Be persistent, hardworking and keep trying. There is no need to clear your mind but it does help. The Journey This is the guided journey for practitioner to identify their first elements. ''Find your power'' '' Still your mind and clear your thoughts, relax and become at ease. Breathe in and out in slow count. Look in and out and look at a point just in front of you. In that point, call forth energy to gather there until it forms a ball. Once it stabilizes, reach out with your mind and senses its nature. If you can’t sense it then reach out with your hand and touch it to see what nature it has. You might feel a burning sensation or freezing feeling. Whatever it is, it will hint to you what element/s it is that you are in tune with. If for some reason more than one orbs appear, it probably means you are in tune with more than one type of elements. The Tools *A journal to write down notes of your experience and things you have learnt as you practice the Art *A pen or pencil to write with *Eraser or white out to correct the notes. The Paths *Elementalist *Ranger *Druid *Shadow Blade ''Elementalist'' These practitioners utilizes and manipulate their elements of choices to good effect, causing damages or set up defences with them. ''Ranger'' These practitioner incorporates the elements, and other techniques with their understanding of nature to survive in harsh environment and be at one with the world. ''Druid'' They are most often in tune with the Earth, understand how plants and forces of nature works and may take on the shape of various animals that appears within the Earth. ''Shadowblade'' '' Uses the dark element as a way to hide themselves and other techniques to give them more than a fighting chance against their opponents, whilst being expert in armed combat and assassination. The Training Spend some time in understanding and being with your element of choice and eventually learn to call a ball of that energy into the palm of your hand thus creating an elemental ball. Do this as often as you can making it bigger and/or smaller, condensing it or expanding it. When you have become adept at this try wrapping yourself with it like a cloak or armour or send it to other people. Category:Blog posts